


I Like Seeing Dante Nude (The Poorly Perverted Devil May Cry Fanfic)

by LissyGudiya



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, embarrassed dante, embarrassed male, embarrassed nude dante, embarrassed nude male, embarrassed underwear dante, embarrassed underwear male, my oc is a pervert, nude male, perverted fanfiction, perverted oc, underwear male
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissyGudiya/pseuds/LissyGudiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That is right, people. My OC, Lis, is a pervert. She does have love interest Devil May Cry main character/protagonist, and she does also keep hundreds of photos of herself and Dante from their childhood days before the devil hunter lost his mom named Eva to when Lis gets to see him again in their late teens until now after DMC4 after the Order of the Sword fell apart and destroyed. This fanfic TAKES PLACE ONLY about a month after DMC4. It is rated Explicit due to my perverted mind involving Dante and him getting embarrassed. So yeah. That's about it. Happy reading!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1: Intro

Lis was alone in Dante's office. Really alone. She was too busy with herself and dealing with her loneliness.  
Since she and Dante were very little, she take into liking him more often. Like her twin sister Aig, Aig likes Vergil - Dante's twin brother - too. It was very tragic that Lis didn't get see him again until after the Terem-Ni-Gru incident.  
It has twenty years since she and Dante were managing to become more into each other in a more than friends type of a standpoint. Before this happened ten years ago, Lis began to like embarrassing him when Patty, Trish, Lady/Mary and/or Morrison aren't or - sometimes - are ever around. The necro-knight had to embarrass him once when he woke up from having a spider crawling on his face.


	2. Part 2: Dante's Panic Attack Involving a Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 of this. Same as the rating says about this fanfic. Happy reading!

**Ten years earlier...**

Dante was on the couch, taking a nap. He was sure that Lis might come back, but he end up getting a nasty surprise. A spider on his face.  
He woke up screaming at the top of his lungs like as if he was waxing his chest and pulling it off of him slowly.  
He shook it off his face until it crawled inside his vest. It made him pissed and scared about this! He could not let that eight-legged bastard ruin his slumber! He then took off his vest and discovered that it managed to get inside his shirt. He took it off too and tried to shake it off and kill it too.  
Now he's more pissed. It was a tarantula. A damned tarantula! Hell, he fought Phantom before and other spider demons that tried to eat him up for sure!  
Unfortunately, he wasn't wearing any socks or boots either during the time he had a panic attack over a tarantula.  
The tarantula fell off of Dante, but it then decided to crawl into his pants. Dante once again panicked and said, "Oh no you don't!"  
He undid his belt and pants and took off his pants before he again swatted it off his muscular and firm right leg. He ran for his gun Ivory before he managed to get it killed. He sighed in relief and said, "It's finally over."  
He heard the door open and he hoped that it was not Patty, Trish, Lady/Mary or Morrison. It was just Lis. His childhood love interest. She said, "Wow. I really like what you got on besides the clothes that you just scattered."  
Dante forgot that he was in his underwear. His short-legged boxer briefs that were black with red seams with white skull prints. His face were super red as a tomato.  
Lis told him, "Dante. It's okay. It's you and me. No one else."  
Dante asked, "How about YOU tell me where the hell did the damn spider come from?"  
Lis answered, "I let it out since after I've decided to give you a nice wake up call."  
The devil hunter frowned at this and said, "A WAKE UP CALL? YOU CALL THIS A WAKE UP CALL?! I ALMOST GOT THIS DAMN THING TO GIVE ME HIVES all OVER MY FACE, LEGS AND EVEN MY WHOLE ENTIRE BODY! I HATE SPIDERS. Now I have to shower, and YOU do the laundry for me. Pervert."  
She let out a shrug and said, "Alright then. Go take a shower."


End file.
